My Dark Lord
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Karena terlahir berdarah murni dari sang dewi kehidupan membuat Naruto di incar banyak makhluk yang di anggap mitos di dunia nyata termasuk sang Lord yang sangat menginginkan dirinya untuk bebas dari kutukan. "Kau adalah milikku, ratuku dan permaisuriku." Sasuke. "Kau bercanda atau sedang mabuk teme?" Naruto.
1. Prolog

"Aaaargggggh!"

 **Cetaaaaaar...**

Kilatan-kilatan cahaya berwarna emas memenuhi langit malam yang gelap tanpa bulan ditemani oleh suara guntur yang memekakan telinga. Hujan semakin deras membasahi tanah yang tandus di ikuti dengan angin yang berhembus sangat kencang bahkan beberapa pohon ikut terlepas dari tanah dan terbang mengikuti angin.

Suara serigala, anjing dan burung gagak terdengar begitu mengerikan dari seluruh penjuru negeri yang terkenal sebagai kerajaan api yang di huni oleh sebagian banyaknya siluman yang berbadan setengah manusia dan setengah hewan.

Sementara itu, di salah satu lorong yang berada di istana Api, terlihat para penjaga bertubuh manusia namun memiliki telinga hewan dan butut hewan sedang berlari menuju sebuah pintu besar berbahan kayu jati yang tebal.

Dengan wajah panik dan ketakutan, mereka hanya mampu berdiri diam di depan pintu sambil memegangi pedang dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

"Aaaaarrrgggh!" suara teriakan kesakitan itu kembali terdengar dari balik pintu membuat bulu roma mereka merinding seketika.

Seorang pria berjubah hitam berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dengan tenangnya tanpa merasa takut, sementara tangannya menarik tangan seorang gadis bertelinga kelinci yang terus berusaha memberontak dan menangis berharap pengampunan.

"Yang mulia aku mohon!" pintanya ketakutan dan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Buka pintunya." pria itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu besar itu dan berkata dengan suara yang berat dan terdengar tegas.

Salah satu penjaga mengangguk patuh dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk membantunya melalui tatapan mata karena untuk bicara saja mereka tidak sanggup.

Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan dan pria berjubah itu masuk sambil terus menyeret gadis itu tanpa rasa belas kasih.

"Aaaaarrrgh!"

Pria itu membuka tudung yang menutupi kepalanya dan melihat seorang pria yang terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin tanpa ada cahaya lampu untuk menerangi, hanya cahaya kilatan petirlah yang menemani dari balik jendela yang terbuat dari rangkaian besi seperti penjara, pria itu terikat rantai besi sambil terus menggeram keras karena lapar, marah dan sakit yang terus menghujam dirinya.

"Kau harus berlatih untuk mengendalikan nafsu dan rasa sakit mu itu Sasuke." ujarnya dingin sambil melempar gadis yang ia bawa kepada pria yang terikat besi dan memiliki warna mata yang berbeda.

Salah satu matanya berwarna ungu dengan ukiran lingkaran seperti pusaran dan satunya berwarna merah dengan ukiran seperti bunga yang memiliki enam sudut lancip dan kedua mata itu di anggap mata sang iblis dan siapapun yang memilikinya maka dialah sang The Dark Lord. Kedua mata itu memiliki nama Rinnegan dan Eternal Mangekyou.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara tertahan karena rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin kau berlatih mengendalikan nafsu dan rasa sakit itu Sasuke." jawabnya dingin.

Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengarnya lalu ia pun tertawa keras. Gadis yang tadi berada di hadapannya dengan cepat merangkak hendak kabur tapi Sasuke lebih dulu menangkapnya dan menarik gadis itu kuat hingga jatuh kepelukkannya membuat gadis itu berteriak histeris apalagi saat gigi taring Sasuke menancap di bahu kanannya dan menghisap semua darahnya hingga tubuhnya mengering beserta jiwa kehidupannya.

"Aku akan bebas dan akan menemukan gadis itu." ujar Sasuke dengan seringai mengerikannya setelah menghabisi gadis yang di bawa oleh kakaknya, Itachi.

"Kau tidak akan menemukan gadis itu Sasuke." sahut Itachi dan berbalik kebelakang untuk pergi dari ruangan tempat Sasuke di kurung.

"Kenapa kau takut?" Sasuke bertanya dengan masih memasang seringainya.

Langkah kaki Itachi terhenti dan menatap pintu di depannya dalam diam kemudian melirik kearah belakang, dimana Sasuke sedang menanti jawabannya. Ia akui ia memang takut jika Sasuke berhasil keluar dari ruangan ini dan menemukan gadis yang sudah di ramalkan memiliki darah murni sang dewi kehidupan, yang mana jika Sasuke meminum sedikit saja darah gadis itu maka kekuatannya akan terbebaskan.

Sasuke memiliki kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan bahkan bisa menguasai seluruh dunia jika kekuatannya terbebaskan dan saat ini kekuatannya sudah disegel oleh dewi Kaguya karena Sasuke pernah membantai habis semua klan demi menyalurkan hasrat gilanya untuk menghabisi.

Sudah hampir seratus tahun, Sasuke terkurung dan hanya diberi makan satu kali seminggu yang berupa hewan liar di hutan tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Itachi menghadiahkannya gadis siluman.

"Untuk apa aku takut?" tantang Itachi membuat Sasuke tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Aku anak yang kalian anggap terkutuk akan menguasai semuanya dan aku akan membuat kalian menyesal telah mengurungku." ujar Sasuke kemudian tertawa keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Present**

 **My Dark Lord**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

"NARUTO!" teriak kepala sekolah kesal melihat Naruto kembali berulah dengan melompati pagar sekolah untuk bolos dan di hadapan kedua matanya sendiri.

Gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang dan memiliki warna mata biru seperi lautan luas itu hanya tertawa keras bersama teman-temannya yang ikut bolos.

"Kita hari ini mau kemana?" tanya Kiba sambil terus berlari bersama Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke game center?" ajak Lee semangat.

"Makan aja yuk laper ni." ajak Chouji yang mulai ngos-ngosan berlari.

"Kalau kalian mau main, pergi aja terserah, aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat!" seru Naruto kemudian lari begitu saja melewati mereka dan hilang di ujung jalan yang berbelok.

'Dia mau kemana?' batin Kiba penuh selidik dan hidungnya kembali mengendus-endus bau Naruto yang tertinggal.

"Hei Kiba! Aku tahu kau suka anjing tapi jangan kayak anjing juga dong!" ujar Lee tiba-tiba membuat Kiba langsung melihat kearahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Lee dengan wajah tanpa dosanya sedangkan Chouji malah tertawa keras.

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat!" ujar Kiba begitu saja dan pergi mengejar Naruto.

Naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju toko bunga yang ada di sebrang jalan tanpa melihat kalau jalanan yang begitu ramai oleh pengendara mobil atau motor. Gadis terlalu semangat apalagi saat melihat bunga Lily di salah satu pot bunga yang di pajang di luar toko.

 **TIIIIIIIIIIIIN...**

Naruto terus berlari dengan wajah sumringah melihat bunga tanpa peduli kalau mobil truk yang mengangkut banyak barang sedang melaju kearahnya.

Suara klakson mobil terus berbunyi nyaring dan para pejalan kaki yang melihatnya hanya mampu menutup mata.

Kini tinggal 2 meter lagi jarak antara Naruto dan mobil itu.

1 meter.

50 sentimeter.

1 sentimeter.

 **Huuuuush~**

Naruto kaget bukan main sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan merasakan kalau tubuhnya melayang seperti di gendong seseorang dan ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

Teriakan histeris para wanita mulai terdengar nyaring dan Naruto terpaksa membuka kedua matanya. Sepasang mata hitam seperti batu jelaga kini tengah menatapnya tajam dan juga dingin yang menusuk.

Naruto tersentak kaget melihat dirinya berada di gendongan pria tampan bermata hitam tajam. "Kau dobe!" ujarnya mengejek. Naruto terdiam cukup lama karena terlalu lama memandang kedua onyx yang ada di hadapannya.

Sementara itu Kiba yang sedang berdiri di sebrang jalan menatap kejadian itu dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar dan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. "Lo-lo-rd... Lord Sasuke." ucapnya terbata.

Sasuke mendengus melihat Naruto yang masih menatapnya lama karena terpesona dan dengan sengaja ia pun akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Naruto, membuat gadis itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"TEMEEEEEEEE!" teriak Naruto kesal karena Sasuke melepaskan gendongannya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli kalau Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"Dobe." gumamnya meremehkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Fanfic ini sudah lama berada di dalam laptop dan baru kali ini aku post. Sudah ada enam chapter jadi jangan khawatir gak aku lanjutkan.**


	2. Chapter 1

Sasuke terus berdiam diri sejak hari dimana Itachi memberikannya gadis siluman untuk makanannya. Ia tidak pernah lagi berteriak atau bergerak. Ia diam seperti batu seraya memejamkan kedua matanya bahkan seekor rusa yang baru saja di lemparkan ke dalam ruang tahanannya tidak ia sentuh sama sekali. Sudah hampir satu bulan dia seperti ini.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke akhirnya membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam, memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna. Sebuah seringai kecil terukir di bibirnya kemudian melirik rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya untuk sesaat lalu rantai itu hangus di bakar api berwarna hitam begitu juga dengan rantai di kedua kakinya.

Beberapa hewan yang berada di dalam ruangannya terlihat ketakutan dan berjalan mundur seolah tahu kalau yang berada satu ruangan dengan mereka adalah makhluk yang mengerikan.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar lalu menangkap dan menghisap semua darah hewan itu hingga tidak bersisa menyisahkan suara jeritan hewan yang terdengar memilukan. Sasuke menghapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya kemudian ia pun menghilang dengan menggunakan teleportasi setelah menghancurkan segel yang berada di ruangan tahanannya.

Sasuke berpindah ke kamarnya yang pernah ia tinggali. Pria itu membersihkan dirinya sebaik mungkin dan mengenakan pakaiannya yang serba berwarna hitam kemudian keluar dari dalam ruangan dan membunuh setiap penjaga yang hendak menangkapnya dengan sekali tatap saja, mereka langsung mati di tempat.

Sasuke menatap tajam pintu besar yang ada di hadapannya saat ini dan hanya dengan satu pukulan sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Itachi duduk dengan tenang di atas singgah sananya saat melihat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya dengan aura yang begitu gelap penuh kebencian.

"Apakah kau sudah siap dengan kematian mu sendiri aniki?" tanyanya dengan nada tenang namun mengancam.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya datar namun penuh kebencian. "Bukankah seharusnya akulah yang duduk disana?" ujarnya. "Akulah yang di pilih Otsutsuki menjadi Lord berikutnya tapi kau merebutnya dariku, apa kau marah karena kau tidak di pilih?"

Itachi tetap diam tak bersuara.

"Matilah kau Itachi!" teriak Sasuke dan dengan kecepatan tinggi berlari menuju Itachi seraya mengeluarkan petir dari tangan kanannya dengan sangat besar namun Itachi dengan cepat menghindari lalu menyemburkan api biru dari dalam mulutnya namun dengan kecepatan tinggi Sasuke telah berhasil menghindari kemudian menatap Itachi untuk beberapa menit sebelum akhrinya tubuh Itachi mulai terbakar api hitam yang tak akan pernah adam kecuali Sasuke sendiri yang memerintahkan untuk padam.

Itachi menciptakan petir yang cukup besar di dalam ruangannya dan angin yang berhembus kencang. Dari petir yang berwarna keemasan itu, Itachi menciptakan pedang petir yang terlihat mengerikan.

Sasuke pun ikut menciptakan pedang dari api hitamnya dan mulai beradu dengan Itachi. Tubuh Itachi terus terkena percikan api hitam begitu juga tubuh Sasuke yang terkena sengatan petir namun tidak berefek apapun kepada Sasuke namun sebaliknya Itachi terus merasa kalau dirinya terbakar tapi terus dia tahan sekuat mungkin.

 **Cetaaaar...**

Sasuke menangkap petir dengan tangan kosongnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Itachi seperti anak panah. Itachi yang melihatnya dengan sangat cepat menghindar lalu menyerang Sasuke dengan semburan api biru dari mulutnya kemudian menciptakan segel dengan kedua tangannya sehingga petir yang dia kendalikan membentuk naga.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi Lord penguasa Translandia memerintahkan mu untuk menyerangnya." ujarnya kepada naga bermata merah seperti permata yang berkilau.

Naga itu melihat kearah Sasuke dan mulai menyerang dengan semburan petir dari mulutnya namun Sasuke hanya diam di tempat tanpa merasa kesakitan karena petir yang menyambarnya bahkan saat naga itu melilit tubuhnya dengan sangat erat, Sasuke tetap diam dan tak lama kemudian api hitam muncul dan melapisi dirinya sehingga naga itu melepaskan diri.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke Lord penguasa dunia Translandia dan dunia kegelapan menyegel kekuatan terbesar mu Uchiha Itachi!" seru Sasuke dengan lantang dan seketika itu Itachi tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan terbesarnya sehingga tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai sambil memuntahkan darah segar.

"Kau salah telah memberikan aku darah siluman." ujarnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Kastil ini akan aku hancurkan. Jadi keluarlah sebelum terlambat." Sasuke tertawa keras kemudian berteleportasi keluar dari kastil.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya dan terbang tinggi ke atas langit sehingga ia dapat melihat dengan jelas negeri Api. Dengan kekuatan yang terbatas, ia menciptakan langit menjadi mendung dan mengeluarkan petir yang menyambar-nyambar membuat semua siluman yang berada di bawahnya berlari ketakutan.

 **Cetaaaaaar...**

Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat kastil yang sudah di huni Uchiha secara turun temurun hancur di tangannya dan terbakar api besar berwarna hitam. Dari atas sini Sasuke dapat melihat ratusan pelayan berlari ketakutan.

Sasuke menggerakan kedua tangannya keatas untuk mengangkat dua buah sangkar raksasa yang tersembunyi di dalam kastil hingga sangkar itu kini ada di hadapanya.

"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke Lord penguasa dunia Translandia dan dunia kegelapan membebaskan Orochimaru dan Gaara dari kurungan serta membebaskan kekuatan terbesar kalian."

Dua sangkar itu langsung hancur seketika di atas langit membebaskan pengikut setia Sasuke. Gaara dengan sayap merah miliknya memberi hormat kepada Sasuke begitu juga dengan Orochimaru yang memiliki sayap berwarna putih.

"Kami siap melayani mu My Lord." ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil mendengarnya. "Kita harus ke dunia manusia sekarang juga untuk menemui Juugo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Dark Lord**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kota yang di huni jutaan manusia. Dia mengendus pelan karena terus-menerus mencium aroma darah manusia namun tidak ada sama sekali yang membuatnya merasa lapar tapi malah sebaliknya, dia merasa muak dan mual mencium aroma mereka, Sasuke terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan untuk mencari darah yang mungkin terasa manis di penciumannya.

Sudah hampir dua hari ia berada di dunia manusia dan hidup bersama dengan manusia, bahkan dia mengenakan pakaian seperti manusia kebanyakan dan selama dua hari ini dia belum juga makan untuk mengisi energinya karena merasa mual mencium aroma darah.

 _Menjijikan!_

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hatinya.

 **TIIIIIIIIIIIIN...**

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara yang sangat keras menganggu pendengarnya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berlari dengan wajah sumringah tanpa peduli kalau ada mobil yang melaju sangat cepat.

Suara keras itu terus berbunyi membuat Sasuke kesal mendengarnya dan ia berjalan mendekat kearah gadis itu untuk ia beri pelajaran kerena menganggu pendengarannya tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia mencium aroma darah yang sangat manis bahkan taringnya hendak keluar.

Sasuke menyeringai seraya menutup kedua matanya untuk menikmati aroma darah manis itu dan ia pun bergerak dengan sangat cepat kearah aroma darah yang manis itu sambil membuka kedua matanya dan ternyata aroma manis itu berasal dari gadis pirang itu?!

Sasuke mendengus sebal karenanya tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan gadis itu mati karena kalau gadis itu mati, bisa-bisa dia ikut mati karena kelaparan di dunia manusia yang di penuhi aroma darah yang tidak sedap di penciumannya.

 **Huuuuush~**

Naruto kaget bukan main sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan merasakan kalau tubuhnya melayang seperti di gendong seseorang dan ia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

Teriakan histeris para wanita mulai terdengar nyaring dan Naruto terpaksa membuka kedua matanya. Sepasang mata hitam seperti batu jelaga kini tengah menatapnya tajam dan juga dingin yang menusuk.

Naruto tersentak kaget melihat dirinya berada di gendongan pria tampan bermata hitam tajam. "Kau dobe!" ujarnya mengejek. Naruto terdiam cukup lama karena terlalu lama memandang kedua onyx yang ada di hadapannya.

Sementara itu Kiba yang sedang berdiri di sebrang jalan menatap kejadian itu dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar dan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. "Lo-lo-rd... Lord Sasuke." ucapnya terbata.

 _Mohon maaf My Lord, jika yang mulia tidak keberatan, bisakah yang mulia kembali? Karena ini sangat penting yang mulia._

Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan suara Gaara melalui telepati.

Kemudian ia kembali meliha kearah Naruto yang masih menatapnya lama karena terpesona dan dengan sengaja ia pun akhirnya melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Naruto, membuat gadis itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"TEMEEEEEEEE!" teriak Naruto kesal karena Sasuke melepaskan gendongannya.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli kalau Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pantatnya.

"Dobe." gumamnya meremehkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar pria kurang ajar! Berani sekali dia melepaskanku!" Naruto terus bergerutu sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya dan karena pria tadi, ia harus merasakan sakit di bokong, siku dan juga punggungnya, benar-benar sial. _Aku akan membuat pria itu menyesal!_ bantinnya berapi-api.

"Naruto!"

Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika mendengar suara baritone khas milik ayahnya sedang berjalan mendekati dirinya. Naruto berbalik dan nyengir kuda melihat kedatangan ayahnya dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Hai ayah~" sapanya dengan manja.

"Kau kabur lagi dari sekolah?!" tanya Minato setengah membentak dan putrinya itu hanya nyengir gaje menatap ayahnya.

"Ka–"

"Hari ini ulang tahun ibu mangkanya aku harus datang." potong Naruto cepat sebelum ayahnya memarahinya lagi. Minato mendengus sejenak dan menatap putrinya dalam. "Kau bisa melakukannya sepulang sekolah." ujarnya datar.

"Terlalu sore, aku tidak suka." timpal Naruto sebal.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus bolos sekolah, kau selalu saja berbuat ulah, bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak berulah? Kau itu perempuan bukan laki-laki!" sembur Minato menatap putrinya kesal.

"Aku tidak suka selalu belajar ayah, aku bosan."

"Lalu kalau mau bosan kau mau jadi apa? Gelandangan? Atau anak jalanan yang sok-sok an itu?"

"Ayaaah... Suksesnya sekolah tidak menentukan suksesnya seseorang dimasa depan, dan setiap manusia punya pilihannya masing-masing."

"Ayah tidak mau tahu dan ayah tidak mau mendengar kabar kalau kau kabur lagi Naruto!"

"Terserah ayah ah! Ayah selalu melarang ku ini dan itu, aku benci!" seru Naruto kesal dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Naruto!" panggil Minato keras tapi Naruto tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Tuan."

Minato menolah kebelakang dan melihat Kiba sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Melihat Minato sudah berbalik, Kiba langsung berjongkok dengan salah satu kaki yang ditekuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato dengan penuh wibawa.

"Aku melihat Dark Lord sendiri di depan mataku tadi, dan dia sudah menyelamatkan Naruto saat hampir ditabrak mobil truk." ujar Kiba memberitahukan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Tubuh Minato menegang seketika mendengarnya bahkan tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat.

"Pergilah!" usirnya dan Kiba langsung menghilang begitu saja dengan teleportasi.

Minato menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam dan ia hembuskan perlahan. Ini tidak bisa dia biarkan. Memang sudah hampir dua hari ini, ia merasakan aura kegelapan di dunia manusia tapi tak kunjung ia temukan dimana keberadaan aura itu dan ia tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Dark Lord benar-benar ada di dunia manusia. Itu artinya aura itu milik Dark Lord yang sedang mencari gadis berdarah murni dan kemungkinan besar Dark Lord sudah tahu kalau gadis berdarah murni itu adalah manusia, maka dari itu ia pergi ke dunia manusia.

Minato duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan tv untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang mengila karena dia tahu siapa gadis itu dan jika memang benar Dark Lord sudah berhasil kabur, itu artinya mungkin saat ini istana Api sedang sibuk mencari tawanan mereka.

Tapi kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Dark Lord? Minato adalah penjaga gerbang atau portal antara dunia manusia dengan dunia Translandia. Jika mereka para makhluk itu ingin datang ke dunia manusia, maka mereka harus berhapan terlebih dahulu dengannya untuk membuat perjanjian. Minato bisa merasakan, jika ada yang ingin datang ke dunia manusia.

Tapi ada apa ini? Apa portal mulai melemah, tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiran Dark Lord? ini benar-benar berbahaya!

Minato berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari rumah untuk memasang pelindung agar Dark Lord tidak bisa menemukan sang gadis berdarah murni yang tak lain adalah putrinya sendiri. Jika Dark Lord telah bertindak maka klan-klan besar seperti Asmodeus, Incubbus, Lucifer, Behemoth, dan Astraroth, akan ikut bergerak untuk mendapatkan darah putrinya atau malah membunuh putrinya atas perintah Lord yang saat ini berkuasa.

Minato tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi karena Naruto adalah harta paling berharga yang ia miliki setelah Kushina meninggal dunia karena melahirkan putrinya.

"Tuan!" panggil seseorang yang baru saja muncul di samping Minato.

"Ada apa?" sahut Minato sambil membuat tulisan mantra di halaman rumahnya dengan darahnya sendiri.

"Klan Vampire, Werewolf, Mermaid, dan Alaistar. Mulai bergerak mencari gadis berdarah murni secara diam-diam tanpa perintah Lord."

"Brengsek!" bentak Minato kesal menatap tajam lingkaran mantra yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Aku akan menutup portal!" ujar Minato penuh penekanan sambil merepal tangannya membentuk segel untuk menjaga rumah ini agar tidak ada yang bisa menemukan putrinya.

"Tapi ada baiknya kita bersekutu dengan klan Fairy. Karena mereka memang selalu membantu siapapun dan aku yakin mereka akan membantu kita, apalagi gadis berdarah murni itu adalah darah sang dewi kehidupan, selain itu klan Fairy it–" jelas pria itu terpotong setelah Minato selesai membuat portal pelindung kasat mata.

"Kalau begitu kita harus memberitahu Raja klan Fairy secepatnya." ujar Minato tegas.

 **...**

"Pakaian di dunia manusia dan dunia Translandia itu memang sangat berbeda dan pakaian di dunia manusia benar-benar cocok dengan mu My Lord, kau terlihat jauh lebih tampan." ujar Karin sambil membungkuk hormat kepada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Katakan padaku apakah putri Kushina berhasil kalian dapatkan?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Kami berhasil menemukannya My Lord dan selama itu kami terus menjaganya untuk mu yang mulia, sesuai dengan perintah yang mulia inginkan." jawab Juugo penuh hormat.

"Siapa nama gadis itu dan seperti apa dia?"

"Dia bernama Namikaze Naruto. Dia gadis yang cukup nakal dan suka membuat kerusuhan di sekolahnya." jawab Juugo dengan ragu-ragu.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Dia sama seperti ibunya." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan meraih gelas berisi darah di atas meja.

"Aku ingin melihatnya." ujarnya setelah meminum habis darah di dalam gelas, namun lagi-lagi ia merasa mual saat meminum darah manusia karena tidak sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Iya yang mulia, anda bisa bertemu dengannya tapi Minato sudah memasang pelindung cukup kuat di rumahnya dan mungkin putrinya tidak akan ia biarkan lagi pergi ke sekolah."

"Aku bukanlah iblis lemah yang tidak bisa menembus pelindung itu." timpal Sasuke. "Kita harus bergerak cepat." lanjutnya.

"Yang mulia." panggil Gaara pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Beberapa klan kecil mulai bergerak untuk mendapatkan Lady."

"Bunuh siapapun yang berani merebut My Lady."

"Iya yang mulia."

 **...**

"Hari ini kau tidak perlu berangkat sekolah Naruto." ujar Minato seraya memotong roti bakarnya.

"Tapi kenapa yah? Tumben ayah ngelarang, biasanya maksa aku sekolah." sahut Naruto bingung.

"Turuti saja apa yang ayah katakan dan jangan coba-coba untuk keluar rumah."

"Kalau aku mau keluar rumah kenapa?"

"Bisakah kau menuruti apa yang ayah mu katakan Naruto?!"

Naruto merengut sebal dan mencincang roti bakarnya dengan brutal. "Aku bosan kalau dirumah ayah, mending aku sekolah aja."

"Tidak boleh."

"Ayaaaah~"

"Tidak!"

Naruto melempar garpu dan pisaunya keatas meja kemudian pergi keluar dari ruang makan, sambil terus bergerutu.

Minato menghela napas panjang melihat sikap Naruto yang selalu saja menentang dirinya. Minato akan bersujud syukur jika saja putrinya itu bisa menuruti apa yang dia katakan sekali saja dengan senang hati, tapi sampai sekarang, gadis itu selalu saja menentangnya dan kalau pun menurut pasti dengan wajah terpaksa.

"Lista." panggilnya kepada pelayan yang sejak tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari meja makan.

"Iya tuanku?" sahutnya penuh hormat.

"Bereskan meja makan dan jika Naruto lapar, berikan apa saja yang dia inginkan dan awasi dia terus."

"Iya tuanku." jawabnya penuh patuh. Lista adalah siluman kelinci yang pernah Minato selamatkan saat hampir di mangsa oleh salah satu klan vampire.

Minato berdiri dan pergi begitu saja keluar dari ruang makan untuk menemui Kiba yang saat ini pasti sudah datang dan menunggu kedatangannya.

Dan benar saja, Kiba sudah berdiri di teras rumahnya dan memberikan hormat kepadanya. "Selamat pagi tuanku." sapanya.

"Pagi, Kiba kau sudah tahukan apa tugas mu hari ini?" sahut Minato dan Kiba mengangguk paham.

Minato berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya di ikuti oleh Kiba dan Zuran yang merupakan werewolf yang sudah bersumpah untuk setia kepada Minato.

Mereka masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar tamu yang tidak jauh dari pintu masuk rumah, setelah memastikan pintu tertutup, barulah Minato mulai membuat segel di tangannya dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat mantra sehingga di depannya muncul sebuah lingkaran berwarna biru muda yang tak lain adalah portal menuju dunia para peri.

"Pergilah dan kembalilah dengan membawa kabar baik." ujar Minato kepada keduanya.

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan. "Kami akan pulang secepatnya tuan." ujar Kiba penuh keyakinan.

"Bagus." Minato mengangguk lalu kedunya mulai masuk ke dalam portal yang Minato buat agar ke duanya bisa masuk ke dunia Translandia dan portal ini dengan sengaja dia buat langsung berada di depan pintu gerbang istana para peri.

Setelah keduanya masuk, portal langsung menghilang.

"Semoga saja klan Fairy mau bergabung." gumamnya pelan kemudian keluar dari dalam kamar untuk menyiapkan beberapa pengawal untuk melindungi rumah ini, sementara dia akan keluar untuk mendeteksi kedatangan para klan kecil yang mulai masuk ke dunia manusia tanpa seizin darinya.

Siapapun itu yang datang ke dunia manusia, Minato bisa merasakannya bahkan jumlah mereka, Minato tahu. Mereka para makhluk dari dunia Translandia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa di dunia manusia tanpa seizin darinya dan hanya yang sudah Lord izinkan saja bisa bebas bergerak di dunia manusia. Mereka yang belum mendapat izin darinya biasanya tidak akan bisa bergerak jika matahari sudah berada di langit karena kulit mereka akan terbakar jika terkena matahari dan saat malam mereka akan ke dinginan hingga menusuk tulang.

Maka dari itu mereka harus membuat perjanjian terlebih dahulu dengannya lalu Minato akan meneteskan darahnya kepada makhluk dari Translandia sehingga darah itu membentuk segel di pergelangan tangan mereka seperti tato, dan jika mereka melanggar perjanjian seperti memangsa manusia makan segel itu akan memusnahkan mereka menjadi abu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**


End file.
